1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of calculating a correction value, a method of ejecting a liquid, and a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
As a liquid ejecting apparatus, there is known an ink jet printer (hereinafter, referred to as a printer) which ejects ink from a head having a nozzle row in which a plurality of nozzles are arranged in a predetermined direction. In addition, as the ink jet printer, there has been suggested a printer which has a plurality of heads in order to realize printing at a high speed and in which nozzle rows of the respective heads are arranged in a predetermined direction. In this printer, however, a boundary line of an image printed by different heads may be conspicuous due to a difference in characteristics of the heads. Therefore, deterioration in an image may be caused due to the boundary line.
In order to solve this problem, a printing method of allowing nozzles in one end portion of a nozzle row of a certain head to overlap with nozzles in the other end portion of a nozzle row of another head and arranging the nozzles of the head and the nozzles of the another head in an alternate manner or at a predetermined interval to form dots on a medium opposed to an overlap portion of the nozzles (see JP-A-2001-1510).
In the above printing method, however, when the locations of the plurality of heads are not matched with high precision, dots formed by the nozzles of the another head may not be formed between dots formed by the nozzles of the certain head in the medium opposed to the overlap portion of the nozzles. Then, since a gap between the dots is too great, the dots are shown vaguely. Therefore, a problem with deterioration in the quality of a print image may occur.